Animal Love
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Two Klaine stories with Charlene Kaye's Animal Love I and II. One during Season 3, and one during Season 4. Klaine love and Klaine heartbreak.
1. Animal Love I

**So if you're here because you're a Charlene Kaye fan then you're my new best friend. If you're not then this will probably make you a fan. I had the amazing honour of actually meeting Miss Kaye at Apocalyptour. She is such a beautiful person and amazing live. The meeting went a bit like this: me: hyperventilating, Charlene: are you ok? , me: yes.. well actually no, Charlene: breathe everything's going to be ok. It was awesome. **

**So this is a two part fanfic using Animal Love I and Animal II and Klaine. But I'm pretty sure the summary told you that. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely even if you use them to rant about how awesome Charlene is. **

**I do not own Glee because if so they would have performed these songs and I do not own Animal Love.**

* * *

- "I just really dig Van Halen." said Puck.

- "Alright!" exclaimed Mr. Schue with his never ending enthusiasm. The room clapped again as Puck, Finn, Mike, and Blaine sat down. Kurt raised his hand high.

- "Mr. Schue, I've prepared a little number of my own." Kurt looked sideways and with satisfaction saw Blaine's curious face.

- "Awesome Kurt! See guys," Mr. Schue said excitedly, "this is the kind of enthusiasm we need to win us Sectionals. Take it away Kurt." Kurt made his way to the middle of the room. He grabbed one of the microphones already there from the previous number.

- "This is for - well I think you all know who this is for." said Kurt his eyes on Blaine. Kurt motioned to the band and they started playing.

**This crowded room has a hundred ghosts **

He pointed to Blaine.

**But it's your pretty brown eyes that please me the most **

**I fully know this is dangerous **

**But I've never been too good at control **

**Cuz when I look at you baby it's like looking straight into the sun **

**And I don't wanna look away cuz I know I'm gonna lose my guns **

The club looked around a bit surprised. Kurt and Blaine were never forward with their feelings for each other in public. And this was... well rather forward.

**Go ahead and take my conviction **

**Go ahead and take my everything**

Suddenly the cheerios entered from the two doors. They danced their way into the choir room and began a routine behind Kurt.

**So let your bones show, let your bones show **

**Won't have to hide, have to hide hide anymore **

**Our animal love, animal love **

**Will be enough to protect the both of us **

**You're crouching low like a jungle cat **

**But something tells me I'd be content to be trapped **

**One fleeting look and there goes my breath **

**But no pleasure comes without consequence**

Kurt walked around the room and found himself behind Blaine. He ran his hands down Blaine's chest seductively.

**Tell me, is this for the moment **

**Or do you really think we could last? **

**Boy, I really need to know, I don't have time to be played like that **

He made his way in front of Blaine and held his hand out but quickly pulled it away before Blaine could grab it.

**But suddenly you're reaching for my hand **

**And every sturdy brick crumbles to sand **

He rejoined the cheerios in a dance at the front.

**So let your bones show, let your bones show **

**Won't have to hide, have to hide hide anymore **

**Our animal love, animal love **

**Will be enough to protect the both of us **

He held out his hand to Blaine and let him take it. He pulled him to the centre of the room and they danced together.

**Sick and tired of being alone **

**Take my hand, I don't wanna go home **

**I just want a little bit of your ecstasy **

**The stars won't know what hit them **

**When they brought together you and me**

**So let your bones show, let your bones show**

**Won't have to hide have to hide hide anymore**

**Our animal love, animal love**

**Will be enough to protect the both of us**

The music ended and Kurt took a bow. He kissed Blaine on the cheek then went to thank the cheerios. The bell went and the room emptied out, all except for two. Kurt leaned against the piano as Blaine approached him slowly.

- "Hey you." said Kurt before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hands.

- "Can I ask what was up with that number?" asked Blaine.

- "Just a little thank you for last Friday night. And Saturday. And Sunday." Blaine laughed lightly.

- "Anytime. Seriously." he added. They grabbed their bags and walked out into the hallway. Kurt looked over at Blaine and noticed something different.

- "You look different. Lighter, or something." Blaine looked down shyly.

- "Yeah, I guess I was just a bit worried that once our physical relationship changed that we would change. Or that you would run away or something. I'm just really happy that we're the same and that I still have you."

- "Blaine I thought I told you; I'm never saying goodbye to you." he smiled and Blaine returned it. He saw in the corner of his eye, Blaine eyeing the upcoming janitors closet. Kurt laughed. "Our relationship may be the same, but it's a hell of a lot more fun." he said before opening the closet and pulling Blaine in.


	2. Animal Love II

**Voila part two! This takes place around the end of the Season 4 timeline.**

* * *

- "I thought you said you were never going to say goodbye to him!" said Rachel as she sat across from Kurt on the 12:30 from New York to Ohio. Kurt sighed.

- "Rachel we've been through this a million times! I had to end it with Blaine. Long distance relationships never work out." he saw Rachel's face drop and he amended his answer. "Well except if you're Finchel. Cause they can conquer basically anything." Rachel smiled in content. "But Blaine and I, well - look he's in Lima where there are plenty of attractive gay men, and I'm in New York where there are mountains of attractive gay men. I just knew deep inside that we would just end up cheating on each other and how much it would hurt. So I just made the hurt come faster. That's why I broke up with him."

- "Kurt, you're not dating anyone. Neither is Blaine. You don't want a fashion designer and Blaine doesn't want Sebastian Smythe (the only attractive gay guy in Lima). You guys were made for each other and you threw away something that you will never have again." Rachel said softly. She looked up to see Kurt crying.

- "Okay, I still love him, is that what you want to hear?" he said a bit too loudly. "I miss him so much, but I blew it. I haven't talked to him in almost a year. He probably hates me." Kurt said looking down into his lap. Rachel bit her lip and said nothing for the rest of the ride.

* * *

- "God damnit I can't believe that this escalator is still broken! It was broken when I left last July!" groaned Kurt as they walked down the imobile escalator in the mall. "Remind me why I came with you again?" asked Kurt.

- "He's your brother, Kurt! He's gonna want to see you!" answered Rachel.

- "No Finn is going to want to see you and only you and I'm going to be invisible to him." mumbled Kurt. They got to the meeting place, the plaza where they had done their Barbaravention. Finn wasn't there yet so they stood off to the side and waited. Suddenly music started playing.

- "Oooh a performance!" squealed Rachel with her usual excitement. Suddenly a disembodied but still sweet and melodic voice rang out. Kurt tensed and he felt Rachel jump beside him. They both knew that voice all too well. Kurt looked around wildly, looking for the boy that he wanted to see so desperately.

**Stomach scrapes the rusty pavement **

**Claws are out, trying to tame it **

**My mind can't slow its chemicals **

**The longing grows when you're away, you're away **

The New Directions walked down the broken escalator humming harmonies. Kurt and Rachel gaped up at them in shock and surprise. They got to the ground and made two lines in the centre.

**Bed of straw **

**The mother calls **

**But no response from miles away **

**Clouds let go their silver ropes **

**And there goes hope when ends the day, ends the day **

**Take a sip and let it go down **

The group parted like the red sea and Blaine walked through holding a microphone. He placed it on the stand in front of him. Kurt looked at him, wide eyed as dread filled him. But he also felt light headed because in their time apart Blaine had somehow gotten more attractive. Much more attractive.

**Tell me ooh **

**What am I gonna do with this love for you? **

**Can't throw it out the window **

**Can't poison it out **

**This animal love **

**If it's animal love then **

**I'll know it's true **

**If not you, who did I give it to? **

**Tell me who **

**Tell me who **

Tina was the first to notice Kurt and Rachel's presence. She quickly turned to Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder then pointed out the pair. Before long, the entire Glee Club was aware of their old classmates and they were all waving and smiling.

**Stomach scrapes the rusty pavement **

**Take me back, I just can't take it **

**Til then I will bear this smile **

**And log the miles til I see your face, see your face**

**Is there nothing I can do now? **

Blaine who had been facing the other way, noticed his friends waving and turned, curiosity on his face. When he spotted Kurt though, his face went completely blank. They locked eyes and the world around them stopped existing. Somehow Blaine kept singing.

**Tell me ooh **

**What am I gonna do with this love for you? **

**Can't throw it out the window **

**Can't poison it out **

**This animal love **

**If it's animal love then I'll know it's true **

**If not you, who did I give it to? **

**Tell me who **

**Tell me who **

**And it's a long, long way to go **

**I know you know **

**Can you tell me when it is I'll move on? **

**I'll move on **

**NO!**

The song ended and the audience clapped before continuing on their way. The Glee Club immediately ran forward and Kurt and Rachel were enveloped in huge hugs. Everyone was there, Tina and Sugar holding on to Rachel as Joe and Artie waited beside her. Rory, Sam and Brittany came forward to talk to Kurt. The new members all hung back looking a bit awkward. And so did Blaine. Kurt talked a bit with his friends but he couldn't stop glancing over at him. Finally his friends got the clue and they pushed him towards Blaine, smirks on their faces. Kurt slowly walked forward to where Blaine was standing. He stopped right in front of him.

- "Um hi." said Kurt awkwardly.

- "Hey." said Blaine faintly. He looked a bit pale to be honest. Kurt cleared his throat.

- "Great number there." he said gesturing towards the plaza.

- "Oh yeah, just something we pulled together in our spare time." said Blaine. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. But then closed it again. They fell into an awkward silence. Kurt who had been looking at his shoes, raised his eyes to look at Blaine, to find the latter staring at him. They both turned away blushing deeply.

- "Hey would you be up for some coffee?"

- "Can I talk you into coffee with me?" they both blurted at the same time. They blushed again and looked away.

- "Yes." said Kurt. Blaine looked up surprised and they began walking towards the cafeteria. Out of habit more than anything, Blaine took Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up shocked and Blaine realizing his mistake pulled away quickly. Kurt just bit his lip though and grabbed Blaine's hand back. The pair smiled nervously at each other. And with that they walked off into what was hopefully a new start.


End file.
